RWBY: Team NIGEL
by mahnikkah
Summary: Team NJJL (Nigel) is going around rustling jimmies. It is rated T for it's use of bad language, violence, gore, and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1 Ready for launch

**_CHAPTER 1: "Ready for launch"_**

Tremendous bells chimed, opening a pair of Old English style gates. Eventually, everybody gathered in an auditorium and listened to Ospin's speech, after it concluded, a relatively short boy chuckled while him and his friend joked about taboo or touchy subjects.

The taller student had some gory manga, telling the story of a woman who sought to kill her twin sister who, like her, was a blood thirsty monster. He paged through it, laughing at his companion's macabre humor.

"And that's why mini carrots make you gay!" The vertically challenged kid joked in a loud voice, showing a great amount of apathy regarding the potentially offensive nature of the latter joke.

"Hey! You watch that show too?" A voice called from beside the terrible twosome, the voice's owner was a fairly tall guy, who'd watched the animé, falling in love with it, instantly. "I'm Neiless Samedi." The tall boy announced, shaking the younger boy's hand who introduced himself as "Xuang Lee." He was almost six feet tall with long black hair and had a fairly normal figure, for someone his age, not too skinny, not too fat. He had muscle, but he wasn't necessarily barrel chested.

The other teen with a crude sense of humor was Josh Ang. He wasn't very tall, nor very strong but he made up for it with a comedic power, general knowledge, and his skill set. Whenever Josh would get into some sort of confrontation with anyone who tried to get belligerent, be they males or females, he would satirize every thing they ever did or said around him, severely damaging their self esteem, and making them look like idiots in the process. Josh was armed with the power of words, and a Barrett 50 cal.

Neiless seemed to know or know of everybody, he wasn't too popular, yet he wasn't a social outcast either. Standing exactly six feet tall, he towered over many people in his grade. He seemed quiet, to those who did not truly know him, but those that did, knew he could talk about nonsensical stuff, until something shiny, or otherwise appealing, caught his eye, then, like a lemming with ADHD, he was off.

"Cool gloves." Lee acknowledged, as Neiless raised them so the boys could get a better look.

"Thanks, made them myself" Neiless informed, pretending to block and punch things. The gloves had two large, twelve inch, blades protruding from between the pinkie and ring fingers, and the middle and index fingers, the cuff of the gloves led halfway to the elbows and were wrapped in armor. The trio, after becoming well acquainted, made it to their large dormitory, where the males lined up on one side and the females on the other.

Lee and Josh seen Ruby, Yang and Weiss arguing and began placing bets. Neiless assumed it wouldn't be that interesting, so he decided to walk around until he felt tired.

"AND IN COMES A CHAIR!" Josh joked, pretending to throw a chair, forcing Lee to laugh himself to tears. The two of them usually copied, or repeated things they've seen on TV, they always got a few good laughs, yet some people didn't find it so funny, especially when they were trying to rest.

Enter Jude Cariette, a student, who, up until this point, was trying to sleep through the commotion.

"Dude!" Jude calls, angrily sitting up to see Lee and Josh look his way with one eyebrow raised. "I'm trying to sleep." He declared squinting away the stinging in his eyes.

"Hey man, I just gave away all the fucks I had for the day. So eat it." Lee mocked, extending his middle finger. Before Jude could muster his retort, the lights began to dim, until only a few dimly lit candles could be seen.

Jude snatched his belongings from the floor, mumbling,"Oh forget it", as he looked for another spot. Before long he had chosen a spot next to Jaune and Neiless, who acknowledged him by doing a reverse nod. The next morning the young adults, a term I use loosely, were assembled to a launch pad, where they were tasked with landing, safely, then finding a relic that would serve as a sign of victory. They would also be teamed up with the first person they locked eyes with.

"I-I don't get it." Neiless sighed, looking at his boots.

"What didn't you understand?" Ospin called, unintentionally drawing unwanted attention to Neiless, who stuttered and stammered a bit, before being cut off by Ospin, "Just follow the rules and you should do fine."

Neiless shook his head. "Uh...'should'?" He asked, as he stepped onto a large pad that launched him into the forest. The teen screamed like a girl as he flew into the horizon.

Jude heard, and felt, a click beneath his platform, after a few people were sent off.

"Oh fu-" He began, before being launched, screaming the last of his reaction.

Josh prepared himself, striking a goofy pose, whispering "My body is ready", to Ospin. After acquiring a few laughs, he launched. "Fuck this shit!" Josh's voice moaned as it trailed off into the distance.

Lee had the same reaction, saying "Oh no. No. NO-OH SHIT!" This prompted laughter from those that they did not consider their peers, until they too were launched into the midst of the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2 Team NJJL (NIGEL)

_**Chapter 2: "Team NIGEL"**_

"How the hell am I supposed to land?" Lee asked himself. He finally figured something out, but it was too late, he slammed into the thick canopy of the forest, which gave way, dropping him onto a sturdy branch that swayed with his weight.

Elsewhere, amongst the blue sky, Josh rearranged his armor into a motorbike, and used his velocity to ride down the side of a tall oak, and onto the ground.

A bony, Caucasian boy, with curly blond hair and glasses cheered, saying, "Wow Otobai san, great landing! I'm glad you're on my team!"

"I am too!" Josh lied, after taking a deep breath. "Here's my card." The armored cyclist said, tossing a phony business card that sailed far past the nerdy student, who turned around to follow after it. After picking it up, the boy turned it around to see a picture of a hand flipping off the viewer.

"Aw! Bad ass card, bro!" The kid yelled, hearing as Josh kicked his motorcycle into gear, the bright headlight traced the nerdy guy's skinny shadow before it ran him down, carrying it's owner deeper into the forest.

Jude sailed through the air, beginning to pick up speed as he descended.

"Please work." He begged, extending his blade, resembling a pair of tonfas that extended and detached into two short swords, that he dug into the tree as he ran, in a spiraling motion, down the great tree's trunk, until he touched ground. "Oh wow, it worked." Jude groaned, leaning on the wounded tree, feeling dizzy. Before he could continue complaining, he heard what he believed to be a motorcycle. Having no game plan, whatsoever, Jude hurried to see what all of the fuss was about.

The last thing Neiless remembered, he was falling, and now darkness. He heard voices talking on and on about something he couldn't quite make out, but he wasn't too concerned about that. He was, however, worried about his back and his arm that pulsed with pain. The voices continued, as they rubbed his face. He lie in darkness until a, blur appeared to him. It looked like someone painted a ying yang on a smokey window, then rubbed their hands all over it, smearing the image into a vignette of smudges, with two yellow spots in the middle. The boy finally opened his eyes and was greeted by the image of two women that blurred into place.

"Who are you two?" He wondered while Blake and Yang pulled him to his feet. After introducing themselves to him, he held onto Blake, who acted as a crutch while the boy struggled to walk.

"Well, how do you feel, Neiless?" Yang asked, spinning around to see the duo trying to walk together.

"Pretty knee-less, at this point." He joked, motioning to the knee of his good leg.

"C'mon, even I thought that pun was weak." Yang sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I used what I had." states Neiless, looking at Blake, awaiting her reaction, yet she simply sighed and shook her head. "Also, just call me Neil." He added before he felt his stomach turn and churn as it betrayed him in front of his comrades.

Finally able to walk, Neil excused himself, before running behind a tree to become reacquainted with his breakfast.

"You need anything, Neil?" Yang called, awaiting an answer, that came in the shape of a thumbs up.

Blake adds, "Better out than in, Neil" cringing as he throws up more. After a short while, Neil was still hunched over, until he noticed a shadow approach from his right.

"I'm feeling a little better now." He admitted, working on getting the taste of vomit out of his mouth. "Yea. I'm cool...I'm..." He stopped mid sentence, noticing the extra arms of that person's shadow. "Two. Four...ssshit." Neil cursed, looking at the owner of the shadow, which, to his dismay, was a seven, and a half foot tall, Autumn Arachnitaur.

An Arachnitaur is a creature that is half spider and half horse, much like a centaur, but with the upper body of a spider. All Arachnitaurs have four spider-like arms, that attach to hands with only three fingers and a thumb on each of the four. The pattern on the arms and top of the hands represents the species. The one gawking at Neil has pecan colored hair on its arms, mixed in with the typical black, it is the same general color of autumn leaves, hence the name. No matter the name, no matter the color of the hair, arachnids, mainly spiders, shake Neil to his very core.

Neil felt that familiar rumble and warm, sour feeling before unleashing a mouth full of puke on to the Arachnitaur, who was taken aback, by the warm, chunky, liquid, spewing from this adolescent two-legged thing.

Perhaps thinking Neil's puke was some sort of web, much like it's kind spews from their mouths, the Arachnitaur, fell on it's side, and made it's odd noises in protest of the liquid. Noticing that the monster was incapacitated, Neil ran past his long forgotten friends, screaming atop his lungs.

"Wow, lookit him go." Yang chuckled, unaware of his reason for darting off, that is until her friend showed her the angry Arachnitaur looking for Neil. The two took off in a different direction, becoming separated from their only male ally, who would later be replaced with Ruby and Weiss. Neiless ran, faster than ever. His stomach began to ache and churn as he ran, and, inevitably, he stopped and hunched over, coughing wildly. A sudden shuffling of leaves snatched his attention. It was Lee.

"What's wrong, man?" Lee asked, looking around.

"The Grimm." Neil said, leaving out the part about the spider-horse. "C'mon we've gotta keep going." Neil advised, keeping a lookout for anything moving in the distant trees. After some time had passed, Lee and Neil were on their own. The two finally talked about what just happened, regarding the Arachnitaur, after their pace changed from a frantic run to a calm walk through the forest. They discussed what their weapons did and their names.

"Mine is Tempest." Lee said, explaining what his weapon did, yet he would probably need to repeat himself later, for his explanation went in one of Neil's ears and out of the other.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Neil commends, with a smile that was eventually wiped off of his face when he heard a heavy thud, like a corpse being tossed in to a pile of autumn leaves. The Arachnitaur had found who he was looking for, emitting a loud screech, it hurried after Neil and Lee as they ran, defecating themselves the entire way.

Elsewhere, Jude and Josh met, after ganging up on an Ursa.

"So...now what?" Josh asked, expecting Jude to be flippant, or otherwise unfavorable to him, yet he seemed like an average guy, so the two of them got along rather well. The two of them talked about heroes and such as they walked through the forest. Their chuckles continued until the two heard yelling in the distance.

"Sempai that guy with the bike armor is over here!" A blonde girl, dressed in a sailor uniform, declared, before lunging out of a bush.  
After coughing in his hand, Josh said "And just like that, I've developed CANCER!" The rest of their team hurried to her aid.

"I'll kick your ass you faggot, fuck!" The annoying blond boy shouts, drawing out a grey and black sword with Shadow Waltz on the handle. "C'mon, me and Shadow will kill your punk ass!" The boy ranted, describing Shadow Waltz's abilities.

"You can do it Henry-sama!" A different girl shouts, this girl, a faunas with catlike ears, red hair, and a black and white sailor outfit. From the look of her, and her miniskirt. This, Henry, was attracted to young girls, in sailor outfits, as well as furries, he may also have a young sister complex. The final member of the team was a girl dressed in a black, sleeveless, turtleneck, slim-fitting shirt, black shorts that cut off, just above the knee, and tall black combat boots that stopped halfway to her knee. She seemed more hate full towards the guy, though she was obviously playing the part of the, all too typical, tsundere (Pronounced: Soon-day-ray. For those of you who are not weaboos). It's a woman that says she hates the man, usually the main character in an anime, or manga, but secretly adores him.

"This is happening?" Jude asks, looking at Josh for conformation.

"Not while I'm around!" Josh declares, kicking the bike in gear.

Charging at the bike, Henry informed that they wouldn't be leaving "unscathed", but so much for that!

Josh pulled the pin of a grenade and tossed it at Henry, as though it were a small football.

The grenade began to emit a large cloud of smoke, concealing Josh and Jude, while they drove away from danger.

The two, eventually, came across Neil and Lee.

"Hey faggots!" Josh called, stopping the bike.

"You guys got a team?" Neil asked shaking both of their hands.

"Nope. And we can't have a Daisy Chain, with just two Daisies...look it up." Josh joked, hinting that they have no other choice but to become a team. The rest of them agreed, before explaining how they found each other and the odd things that befell them while doing so.


	3. Chapter 3 Never as planned

CHAPTER 3: "Never as planned"

"So where do we go to get that relic?" Neil asked, looking to see if anyone had any ideas, but his friends had no idea, so they just walked, every so often Josh rode on his bike, to scout ahead, but found nothing, it wasn't until running into their old Arachnitaur friend did they find entryway to the ruins.

"Hey look, chess" Jude noticed, pointing at four white pawns, each on their own separate pedestals.

The team approached the relics, but were cut off by the Arachnitaur.

It wasn't until after the Arachnitaur ready himself to pounce on one of the three, did Henry's team make their appearance, distracting the grimm, long enough for the protagonists to pocket the white pawns.

Eventually Henry's team, if you could consider them that, injured the Arachnitaur, scaring it away from the battlefield.

"Hey, that's ours!" Whines Henry, noticing the chess pieces were missing. "We fought for it, and beat the Spider guardian." He said.

"The Arachnitaur wasn't a guardian, he was just pissed at me for throwing up on him, after I fell out of a tree." Neil explains.

"Wait, you didn't land?" Asked Henry, trying too hard to hold back his laughter.

"Like you did?" Lee asked, remembering his descent into the forest.

"Yea, I used my swords to cut in to the side of the tree to slow myself down." Henry explained, stunning Lee and his team. "Now, my darling swords, would you kindly dispose of them for me?" Henry asked, slowly moving behind the girls, as they moved in for the kill.

The team leader was surprised to notice that the four white pawns were gone.

"Wh-where'd they go?" Henry gasped, as if he were an anime character.

"Do you think we're stupid, or something?" Lee asked, showing him the four chess pieces. "You shouldn't just talk about what you're gonna do, you should just do it." Lee informed, thinking he was in the clear.

Before Lee could put the relics in his pocket, May, the faunus, sped up to Lee, kicking him in the stomach and prying the relics from his hand at the same time. Before Lee could react, she also landed on all fours, donkey kicking him in the face, afterwards.

"Oh, you bitch." Lee grumbled, recovering by drawing his lance and swinging it at her after image. "What the fu-" before he could finish, she swiped at him with her katana, named Red Moon, while yelling and calling him a "baka",meaning idiot, in Japanese. Jude noticed the loli, Raelin, she had a small scythe that had a handle that could extend. She threw it, but Jude was skilled enough to dodge it, or was he? He noticed that it had a chain attached to it. A chain that the young girl tugged on to pull the scythe back in to her.

Jude grasped the handle of the scythe and it's chain, wrapping the chain around his left arm a few times, before pulling. When he pulled the weapon was yanked from her hands. She tried to draw a knife, but Jude stopped her by giving her a hug. A hug that not only kept her restrained, but freaked her out.

"Gah! Someone get this lolicon off of me!" The teen shouts, like an anime girl with a "cute" high pitched voice.

"Wretched pervert!" The bitchy girl accused, putting Josh on his ass, with a few, poorly placed, slashes from her knives, all of which either missed or failed to get past his armor, mind you. Finally, she tripped Josh and ran to Raelin's aid.

Ellen, the bitchy girl, swung at Jude, who let go of Raelin, falling down afterwards.

Henry ran at Josh, who was struggling to draw his Barrett 50 cal from his back.

The attacker swung his blade. A loud clanging sound drew everyone's attention.

"Cute toy." Neil remarked, after catching Shadow Waltz with his blades.

"Shut up, it's a legit katana!" Henry argued, offended at Neil.  
Neil rolled his eyes."If it was, I wouldn't be able to do this." He argued, snapping the blade in two with his other hand blades.  
Henry was silent, watching the small piece of the blade hit the old, stone floor.

Josh switched his armor back to a motorcycle, and sped towards the faunus, who jumped onto a toppled pillar, pretending to be a cat, hissing and clawing at the very sight of Josh.

Finally able to prepare his weapon, Lee threw the lance at Raelin. Knowing he wasn't allowed to kill her, he purposely tossed the javelin a little off target, pinning the side of her dress to a wall.

Ellen battled Jude, either using her weapons as knuckles, or knives, she swung at him over and over again.

Jude's weapon was similar to a tonfa, but it was just one that was in two pieces, that flipped from his elbow to his hand, linking together to make a short sword.

The angry woman tossed throwing knives at Jude, who, effectively, redirected them right back to their user, through clever use of aura.

Josh tossed a concussion grenade, incapacitating May long enough for him to secure the relics, however this also effected Jude, Ellen, and Lee. Josh sped off to help Jude, who took a few good hits to the stomach and face, luckily, for him, nothing was broken.

Neil angered Henry, making him fight with what was left of Shadow Waltz. Henry tried running at Neil and slashing wildly, but he was cut off from him when the place began to shake and fall apart.

"What's going on?!" Neil asked, looking back at his friends who were as puzzled as he was.

Lee broke Raelin's scythe over his knee, like he would a twig, but the girl wasn't finished yet. She grabbed the broken handle, and whacked Lee with it, until Josh drove by on his bike, pulling Lee on as he sailed by.

Noticing his opponent was distracted by his friends, Henry attempted to sneak up on him, but to no avail, Neil turned around, leaning back, to avoid being sliced. Instead of stabbing Neil's face, Henry cut from the top of Neil's right cheek, upwards, to his eyebrow, destroying his eye in the process.

Neil's screams echoed in the ruins, stopping everything but the cascading building, that continued to fall around them.

"Yeah I got him!" Henry celebrates, stepping back a bit.

Huffing and puffing, Neil spoke through gritted teeth, "Yes...you did!" while bringing forth his dark orange aura that he fashioned into a large, fourteen inch, blade that sat between both sets twelve inch blades.

Zipping forward, Neil swiped at Henry, launching a large gust of wind, blowing the fool into a pillar. This strenuous use of aura took it's toll on Neil, who suffered from a minor concussion. Due to this fact, Neil fell unconscious. Luckily for him, his team members were gracious enough to secure him to Josh's bike, allowing josh to take him to safety, while they followed on foot.

Henry's team, scraped him off of the floor and escaped to safety through a different route. They went on to find the black pawn pieces, after successfully escaping the White Pawn Ruins.

"Ya know, you did better than I expected, but she still beat your ass. Good job though." Lee congratulated, shaking Jude's hand.

"Yea well that girl turned you into a piñata." Jude laughed, as the two walked back to the school.

"Yeah, fair enough" Lee shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4 Papa

**CHAPTER 4: "Papa"**

"Henry Andrews, Raelin Cearbhaill [Pronounced: O'Carroll], Ellen Cleghburn [Pronounced: Clayborn], and May Hale!" Ospen announced, apparently angered by them, for causing a fight, and angrier at Henry for putting Neil in such danger.

"Though you attacked fellow students, four, to be exact," He recounted, adjusting his glasses. "I will still dub you Team HaREM!" He announced, telling them to go to his office, shortly after telling them their leader was Henry. "Jude Carriette, Xuang Lee, Josh Ang, and Neiless Samedi!" Ospen called, knowing Neil remained in ICU, in a different part of Beacon. "I would like to congratulate you on acquiring the White Pawn pieces." He congratulated, shaking their hands. "You are now team NJJL [Pronounced: Nigel]! With Neiless Samedi as the team's leader!" He declared, before calling announcing teams VaLCaN and team Rl'YEH.

Friends of team NIGEL gathered to see Neil who was later removed from ICU and confirmed to be in a "stable condition".  
Neil wore a brown, battered wife beater and shorts as he walked down a dirt path that had another path crossing it. Just outside the giant X made by the intersecting roads sat a campfire and a shadowy figure that appeared to be having a large meal. Moving closer, Neil noticed the figure was a skeleton, dressed in a black suit and tie, with a top hat, and a pair of sunglasses that was missing the left lens.

The creature scarfed down the food, taking a sip of expensive rum every so often, saying things in a dialect of French, laughing at some of the remarks and shrugging at others.

"What are you?" Neil asked in proper French, but the thing just continued to eat. Neil continued to call it, asking the skeleton where they were and what was going on. Gathering the courage to do so, Neil tapped the skeleton on the arm of his suit, but it was intangible. Pulling his hand away from the skeleton at light speed, Neil gasped, and realised he couldn't interact with this thing.

After much time, the Skeleton began to talk to things Neil couldn't see, if it wasn't talking, it would dance awkwardly singing in French.  
"Oh the things I'd give to be out of here." Neil sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"No, exchange." A voice corrected, in an odd accent. "Give to take. Take to give." It instructs. "Give me something else, then give you something else, but not before that." The voice explained, it was the skeleton, it finally noticed Neil, and was looking right at him, waiting for his offer.

Neil flinched, after seeing that the skeleton was aware of him.  
"Don't be afraid, don't cha remember me?" It asked. "No, I guess not. Let me remind you." It said, offering a spoon full of the spicy food to Neil, and touching his forehead with it's bony finger.  
It's name was Papa Gédé, he is a spirit in, Haitian Voodoo, that leads spirits to their correct destinations. He has a soft spot for children, it is said that he will never take a child before it's time. He sits at the Crossroads, where Neiless is now, to guide spirits onward into death or back to the land of the living. Papa Gédé was the first man who ever died, he likes spicy foods, cigars, strong rum, and dancing. He also has a crude sense of humor. Whenever he is asked a question, he will never lie, however to ask him a question an offering must be made.

Long ago, when Neiless was about ten years of age, he fell deathly ill. After guiding Neil's parents to the afterlife, Papa Gédé felt for the child and saved him from death, and because Neil had nothing to offer at the time, Papa Gédé said that he'd already taken the boy's parents and that it was time to give him something. That something was a cure.

Neil remembered giving Gédé a hug, telling him he'd really like to go back to the land of the living.

"You must trade something." It reminded, holding out his bony hand.

"How about my eye? The one Henry cut out." He asked, telling Gédé he could have it.

The spirit agreed, asking the kid if he wanted advice, before he sent him back to the world of the living, to which Neil said yes.

"Take this, it's gonna help you." It said, pulling a loaded pistol from behind it's back. It shot nine millimeter rounds, but with the use of dust it would enlarge, becoming a forty-five. The spirit told him he could also use his aura to steady his aim.

"This weapon, it is just like you, because it breathes." Gédé explained, showing Neil how to use the intake on the gun. He blew a cloud of smoke, and watched as the gun sucked it in. The spirit used the dust to make the gun enlarge, The also formed a knife on the bottom. "I will, however, need something for the gun" The Loa (Haitian Voodoo spirit) added, extending one hand, while moving the pistol with his other.

"I'll give you my gauntlets." Neil wagered, to which the Loa, replied that it was only one pistol, so he would only take one gauntlet.  
"I will use your eye to see things through your perspective." Gédé explained, fixing Neil's eye and putting it in his bony head.

"Now for the nitty gritty." Gédé chuckled, giving the boy advice and dirt on all of the kids in the school. "What about Boy Name?" Gédé asked, referring to Blake. "I seen that too ya know!" He teased, nudging Neil's arm as the two looked into a plate with a mixture of alcohol and other liquids showed them images of Blake and her friends or just her, and the time when she helped Neil walk. The image changed to Blake taking a shower. Neil blushed wildly, putting his hands over the plate to give the girl privacy.

Papa Gédé is never ashamed of what he does, he is technically death, he doesn't have to be. It is one of the perks of being omnipresent.

"You two have something in common" The Loa advised, looking at a split image of both of the teens who sat around listening to the same type of music, laughing at the same type of jokes, becoming very quiet when around people they didn't know. "'Become many' It tells me. 'Become many' I tells you. 'Become Many' you tells them." Gédé said tapping his foot to some sort of beat. The spirit warned of his friend Jaune, who faked his way into Beacon, and Jaune's inevitable bully, Cardin. "Cardin is a big boy...but there's good reason for that." Gédé hinted, pointing to the crotch of his pants. "Next time y'all are in the locker room together, give a quick peek, and you'll see why he's all pissed." The omnipresent being chuckles, gesturing with his thumb and index finger to say "small".  
"Didn't wanna know that, but okay!" Neil said, shaking his head. "Anything else?" The boy said, noticing his surroundings begging to blur.

"Yea: Check your locker for your 'Welcome to Beacon present'!" It instructs, causing the boy to wake, in the real world.

The rest of team Nigel, as well as team RWBY, were present whenever Neil awoke.

Cheers came from his friends, who were reminded, by an angry nurse, to remain quiet.

A few days later, Neil was released from the infirmary, only to be met with ugly rumors, stating that his team is, by far, one of the crappiest teams in Beacon, because of their loss to team HaREM.  
Neil's eye patch was the "proof" everyone needed to label them losers, yet the only ones who knew of their skill were in team RWBY, but, eventually, NIGEL would change that.


	5. Chapter 5 Be yourselves

**CHAPTER 5: "Be yourselves"**

"So after these wars, there was everything from famine to floods to fires to illnesses that plagued this area of the world." A professor explained, reminding Neil of his beginnings as a child of the "middle class/working class".

Neil sat beside Jaune, and Van, leader of team VaLCaN. Jaune was also seated next to Cardin, who plagued him every so often. The professor scolded Cardin, demanding that he go to the office.

"Acts like a maaan." Van taunts in a funny voice, as Cardin exited the room. Neil chuckled a little telling Jaune that he should get revenge on Cardin, or at least stand up for himself. "Yea, don't be such a doormat, Jaunie." Added Van, tapping his pencil on his desk.

"What? No, that's not what's going on." Jaune protests, forcing a laugh, to save face.

"Jaune, we're your friends, you can tell us to 'handle' him...and we'll keep him off of your back." Van promised.

The professor stuck his head in the room, telling the class they could leave. As they dispersed, Neil told them they would discuss it later.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jaune argued, walking away from them, "I gotta go." He sighed.

"You think that's it?" Van called, trying to chase after the boy, using his usual tactic, force.

"Wait, Van. I've got an idea." Neil interjects, stopping Van from getting in Jaune's face. "We'll do this my way." Decided Neil, watching as Van's wolf ears twitched.

"I'm still getting the last word though!" Demands Van, watching Neil, walk away, to put the "plan" into motion.

"Fine, whatever, let's go already." Neil agreed, purposely. The two of them carried on, until the professor in the next class made them stay quiet, making sure she was the one who spoke last.

Team VaLCaN consisted of Van Aktus, Lynn Hanbul, Caine Akur, and Naktus Grimm. They were team NIGEL's neighbors.  
"Hey, where's Neil?" Josh asked, hoping to use Neil's English worksheet as some sort of comparison.

"He said something about RWBY, and some Jaune, but I wasn't really awake enough." Jude remembered, rubbing his head, holding a bunch of papers.

The team completed their homework, giving each other answers. Finally Neil returned, telling his team that it was time for combat testing, in this lesson they would learn to gauge their health bars, as well as their aura.

Van was set to spar with Neil, Lynn was to spar with Jude, Caine's opposition was Lee, and Naktus' sparing partner was Josh.  
"We'll show you how it's done, Jaune!" Van called, preparing his blades by having them extend out of the forearm of his long, dark grey, metal gloves.

"You'll see how I get him to wear his naughty girl collar I gave him." Neil taunts, drawing laughter from most of the crowd, except for Glenda, who demands Neil keep his foolish comments to himself.

La Baron, the pistol given to Neil, by Papa Gédé, had it's real ammo replaced with rubber pellets, to make sure no deaths occurred. Before Glenda gave them the Go ahead, both health bars appeared, as well as their aura gauges, the bar beside their health read "Fine".

"You may begin." Called their instructor.

Van Aktus, a Faunus, was part wolf, a trait made noticeable by his ears and bushy tail. Along with the power of night vision, Van seemed to be stronger than most and his aura lasted longer and did immense damage, if only he knew how to use it correctly. His swords, that deploy out of the top of his forearms, are named Morgen (Right blade) and Mitternacht (Left blade). The slot where both blades recede in to are adorned with silver lines that meet at a silver moon, and a golden sun. The blades were normal and approximately twelve inches long.

"Naughty girl." Van chuckles to himself, before springing over to Neil, who fought with only his left gauntlet, named Vie, meaning life, in French. He named the left glove Vie and the right one décès. Leaving his pistol in it's holster, he dodged Van's slashes. "Quit that damn squirming!" The boy growled, after slashing, with Mitternacht and stabbing with Morgen. The initial slash was deflected, allowing Neil to dodge the thrust by arching his back a little and standing on his toes.

"That's what she said!" Mocks Neil, grabbing Van's wrist, thrusting his bicep into the wolf boy's elbow, cleverly using that as a wrench, maneuvering behind his opponent. Each of the three tugs were equivalent to three or four shards of damage, out of one hundred.

Feeling Neil's hand on his upper back, Van threw himself backwards, before Neil could tug again, forcing him to fall back.  
Van, using his aura as a boost for his attack, did what's known as Chikyo Chagi, for all intents and purposes, it's a very harmful kick, made even worse if it's user makes their aura propel the kick. However, this time, it failed. Neil rolled out of the way, just in time, and the heel of Van's shoe was stuck in the floor.

Neil kicked the back of Van's knee, the one that wasn't lodged in the tile, causing the wolf kid to fall to a knee, awaiting Neil's first, and last, gunshot, which left a large purple bruise between Van's shoulders.

Glenda announced The French boy (Neil) the winner, considering that if they hadn't replaced his bullets with fake ones, Van would most likely be dead.

"So you're putting on that collar now, right?" Jokes Neil, playing with Van's ears.

"I hate you...so much." Van grumbled, still stuck in the floor.  
Next was a match between Lynn and Jude. Lynn was a girl of average height, having medium length, brown hair. Her green eyes watched as Jude readied his weapon, bringing the two blades together.

Drawing her Seaxe from what resembled a tortoise shell, that was fastened to her back by two large straps, she nodded at Jude, before taking off the shell, that changed to a large shield. Returning her nod, Jude ran at her, jumping out of the way of the girl's shield, after she tried swinging at him.

The entire battle consisted of Jude hacking away at the girl's shield, after a while she would swing back, but her sword was too small, and failed to reach Jude. Luckily for her, her teal aura kept Jude's sword from connecting with skin.

Lynn finally found herself too tired to use her aura, and resulted to using the skills she had. Jude, however was the opposite, he eventually wore himself out, relying on small bursts of aura to keep Lynn at bay. After a while, the two were still going, panting whenever their blades weren't colliding.

"That's enough." Calls Glenda, stopping the match, that drug on for nearly an hour. "The match is a draw." She decided, motioning for Josh and Naktus to come forward.

The three of them began to talk about something that no one else could hear, eventually Glenda decided to skip the battle, allowing Lee and Caine to fight earlier than expected.

Caine looked at the door and back to the arena, readying his two hatchets, using them to show off, he spun them like a drummer would his drumsticks. This boy was tall with a dark tan, and dirty blond hair. His armor was a normal shade of gray with an image of a tree, depicted in gold, that formed a circle, on the middle of his chest.

"Crann Bethadth?" Pondered Lee, looking up at Caine, who simply nodded.

Crann Bethadth, was the Celtic version of the tree of life, it's branches met with it's roots, forming a circle, with the trunk of the tree in the center of the circle.

The match begun with Caine connecting the hilts of the axes together to make a longer, double sided axe...not very creative, considering the most he could do was use it as a giant boomerang of death. He would throw it and use his aura to draw it back to his firm grasp.

Lee made Tempest switch forms, using it as a sword, before trying to attack Caine.

Lee blocked the axe like weapon, thinking he was okay, until his opponent pulled to the side, damaging Lee's armor, pushing him away in the process.

"Damn, your armor is weak." Caine said smiling. The two kept at it, after a while Lee got a hit in, but it didn't do much damage. It probably took away five out of the, already diminished, health bar, that currently sat at eighty.

Caine took apart his axes, while using aura to push Lee away.  
Lee used this distance to his advantage, and used his aura to produce a bolt of electricity that hit the wall behind Caine.  
The match was stopped, and Lee was announced the winner.

"You all must remember: Dust can make a difference in determining who wins, and who loses. Life or death." Glenda explained, stressing the part regarding "Life or death". After a few more students fought, the class came to an end, with Glenda's previous statement.

"I could have taken Jude, from team NIGEL." Boasts one boy, with his barely forming gut rumbling a bit as he talked.

"Yea dude, he could barely hold his own in that match." His friend chuckled, despite the simple fact that Jude's strategy was pretty good, even though it was a draw. "It would've been different if it were me." The young man with glasses and medium, shaggy, greasy hair mentioned.

The pudgier boy talked about how they lost to team HaREM, who was only the best of the worst, and asked how could they have won against team VaLCaN?

"Really?" Asked Weiss, angrily. "Have you ever met team NIGEL?" She continued, forcing both boys to turn around. "Have you ever even talked to them?" Adds Weiss, who was only answered by blank faces.

"Maybe your team should fight against NIGEL, to see what they can really do, instead of just talking trash." Ruby added.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Scoffed the chunkier boy, with a sword strapped to his back.

The two of them turned around to a voice, asking "Alright, What're your names so I can tell Glenda?" The voice was Neil's. "And don't worry," he added with his good eye peering at them, "I'm not gunna go and tell on you. I'll just tell her to set up the battle." He promised stepping forward, making the two of them step back.

"Clayton." The chubby child answered.

With his single eye glistening like a gem, encasing the hatred of the entire earth, Neil stared down the younger boy, as if gazing at something far off in the distance, saying "Challenge accepted."  
After all was said and done, Neil gave his thanks to Ruby and Weiss for sticking up for him, even if he did get roped into having another enemy, but Neil always took things as they came. He seen it as taking one step forward.

After telling his team of their updated shit list, Neil took Josh aside, explaining that it wasn't wise to screw with people, the way he did Henry, it was of course too late, for Neil had already lost an eye because of Josh's actions.

"Ya know; If I knew you'd lose an eye, I wouldn't have done that..." Josh began, but Neil stopped him, saying that it was impossible for him to know, and it wasn't Josh that cut out his eye, so the boy didn't have to worry. After hearing about the enemy team, and how loved they were by many students, they agreed that they would all try their damnedest to destroy them.

The night before their match against Clayton's team, Neil sat, alone, on the roof, smoking what looked like a cigar, but instead of having the usual carcinogens, it was made of dust. He a got a large pack of them from Papa Gédé, as a gift for getting into Beacon.  
Using the intake on his gun, Neil refilled it's dust, just in case. He walked about roof singing in German, with his crackly voice. He sang old bits of poetry, from ancient artists, hailed as gods in the old world. After he got bored of "singing" to himself, he walked quietly, until he noticed Jaune who demanded that Pyrah, leave him be. After he got his wish, Cardin appeared, to wreak more havoc, promising to turn Jaune in if he didn't comply with his demands.  
Neil waited for Cardin to leave, then came out of hiding.

"Jaune, I'm the ghost of Christmas yet to come..." Called Neil, joking with his friend, who clearly was not in the mood.

"Seriously?" The blonde boy asked, sighing in exasperation.

"No. I'm actually the Krampus..." Neil joked, using that as a segway into his next topic. "...And you've been a bad boy, Juane." Neil chuckled, forcing his friend to hear him out.

"You're not gunna tell on me, are you?" Jaune gulped, watching his friend restart his cigar. To Jaune's surprise, Neil produced, red smoke, then pink, then yellow, then orange, and finally, he made a green and red pattern.

"No, you're my friend..." Neil reminds, watching as the smoke blew off into the night air. "...but this douchebag, this, Cardin, is anything but." He explained, closing the window Cardin came through. Eventually, Neil forgot what his point was, so he just told Jaune, "Develop a spine or just save face and time and jump off of this roof, right now." Jaune grumbled something negative about himself, to which Neil spat angrily, before squatting to meet Jaune's view.

"Listen Jaune, If you don't stand up to him, or at least tell someone what's going on, you'll regret it." Promised Neil, standing up and walking to the stairway. Seeing that his friend hadn't budged an inch, Neil wished the boy luck and walked away.

The following day, teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, VaLCaN, and NIGEL were set to take a field trip to the Forever fall forest.

Neil tried to keep his distance from all of the other students, hoping to prepare himself for the fight with Clayton's team, named CCDM, ironically pronounced custom, because there was, absolutely, nothing custom about them. Looking at these four "individuals" one would notice they, for lack of a better term, cosplayed as old characters from animé, or old video games, for they were their mirror image, excluding the, near perfect, physique, which these impostors failed to replicate.

Yang, Josh, Blake, and Lee walked with Neil, until he asked for a moment alone to, "Clear his thoughts", as he put it. His friends happily obliged, yet one friend, Blake, remained, sneaking up behind him, as began to meander about the fall colored forest, taking deep breaths, enjoying the cool, moist air.

In French, a language that became more and more and more unfamiliar as the years progressed, Neil sought solace.  
So sure he was alone, the boy carved an image of the spirit in the white trunk of a tree, burning the image's eyehole, making a perfect depiction of Gédé.

Interrupting the boy, Blake called his name, sure he was just vandalizing the forest. "Neil, may I speak to you?" The yellow eyed girl asked noticing the carving.

Stuttering a bit, he began to say no, but a whisper came with a light breeze.

The voice was a warning from Gédé. "Do not push her away." Taking the advice, Neil spun around, to greet his friend, who eyed the carving he made with great curiosity.

"Did I interrupt you?" Blake thought, hoping for him to explain what he was doing wandering around. Unfortunately she didn't get the answers she had hoped for, this intensified her curiosity, leading her to speak her mind, after he, noticeably, began to ignore the elephant in the room.

"It's a symbol of solace, for my people." Neil misinformed, putting up a pretty good facade, but to no avail. Blake was too smart to fall for that.

"A skull having a smoke?" She asked, eventually calling it by name. "Please don't lie to me, friend." Blake sighed, seeing through his bullshit.

Neil decided to come clean, telling her about his family's history, leaving out his history with Gédé. He said he lied, because he was sure she would think he was a bit off, but it was quite the opposite.  
Interested in things like fables and the supernatural, Blake didn't judge him. She never really judged a person based on religion, nor skin tone, nor accents, or anything of that nature.

"So were you stalking me to find out about my family's history?" Neil asked jokingly, knowing she had a different reason for following him. Blake's reason for coming to find him was to wish him luck on his impending match with CCDM, later that day.

"We'll be there to cheer you guys on." She adds, walking under a low hanging, dead branch that snagged her bow, immediately causing her to halt.

Chuckling a bit, Neil walked closer, offering his help.

"No. No, it's fine...really." Blake insisted, fiddling with the branch.

"Hold still, Blake..." Neil advised, grabbing her fuzzy, black bow.  
Gasping when she felt him touching her bow, she smacked him, on the damaged side of his face, causing him to jump back, taking part of the bow with him.

Holding the sore side of his face with one hand and Blake's accessory in the other he shouts "What's your problem?!" When he focused his eye on what he thought was her ripped bow, he seen the truth.


	6. Chapter 6 Our little secret

**CHAPTER 6: "Our little secret"**

"So that wasn't a bow?" Asked Neil, still holding the black fabric, slightly aroused by Blake's cat-like ears.

Running away, teary eyed Blake demands, "Stay away from me" looking back at Neil. The girl continued running, until she tripped over a root and toppled down a hill. Being the idiot he is, Neil screamed her name, falling over the same root, and rolling down the same hill, scratching his leg on the way down, eventually landing on top of Blake.

"GET OFF!" She demands, forcing him off of her, only to be shoved back onto the leaf covered ground.

"I'm just trying to help you, dammit!" Neil shouts, holding her down. "Look, I get it, okay?" Neil informed, pinning her down.

"Like hell you do!" She disagreed, angrily, still struggling. The tears began to well up in her eyes when she spoke of the racist comments she endured for years. "You could ne-"

"Never understand?!" He asked removing his eye patch. "I think I can, at least, make an educated-fucking-guess!" He shouts, tossing her ribbon back to her. "There's NOTHING wrong with you..." He began, looking through his good eye, leaving the ruined eye uncovered as he spoke. "...but look at me!" He demands, "Even when I do try to 'conceal' it, this is the best I can do." He complained, referring to the eye patch.

Blake stayed silent, tying her ribbon, after Neil let her up.

"What're you going to do?" Asked Blake, watching as he took a pain pill, and dawned his black eye patch.

"I'm gunna catch up with my team." Neil decided, climbing up the steep hill. "Believe me, you've nothing to be ashamed of..." He reminds, telling his friend that her secret was safe with him.  
Returning to his class, with Blake, the professor asked where the two of them were. Neil made up a story about him trying to complete the assignment, but falling down a hill. He concluded by covering Blake's disappearance, by saying she heard him scream as he tripped and fell, and came to his aid.

The professor scolded Neil for being reckless and commended Blake for being so helpful.

"You gunna be okay when we fight CCDM?" Jude wondered, while him and Nora helped to remove the leaves from Neil's clothing. Simply nodding, he went to take a seat, by a tree to rest.

After Cardin by Jaune, the groups went back to the school.

"So did you two..." Josh began, fixing his hair in the mirror, while Neil showered. Dispensing an abrupt no, Neil continued showering, washing his hair, listening to Josh make jokes.

"So you and Blake didn't..." Lee asked, being cut off by pissed off sigh, and stare.  
"They clearly didn't, cuz...I mean look at him!" Jude, pointed out. "He looks so pissed!" He chuckles, hoping on one leg, struggling to put on his pants.

Dispelling all of their lecherous thoughts, Neil's final answer was, "Nothing happened. I just fell down a hill. No sex! Not a blowie! Not even a tuggie!"

Judging by the scratch on his leg they concluded he was telling the truth, before going on to the arena, making jokes about other random stuff until they reached their destination.

Eventually they seen Jaune and his team. The blonde boy, wore his black eye as bravely as Neil wore his eye patch.

"Hey thanks for telling Ruby about my 'dilemma'." Jaune told Neil, who bore a confused look on his face.

"I never said anything." He said, looking at his bruised friend.  
Lee cleared his throat, explaining that it was actually him and Jude that told her to give him advice. After giving them his thanks, Jaune walked over to where the audience would be seated.

The team they would be facing, CCDM, was comprised of four boys; Clayton Aulphil, Corey Hale, Dillon Aulphil, and Max Hale.  
First, Lee would fight Corey, Josh would fight his brother, Max, Jude would fight Dillon, and, lastly, Clayton, Dillon's wannabe animé cousin, would be fighting Neil.

Preparing Tempest, Lee walked onto the stage area. He seen Corey, readying his hand above a rectangular pouch strapped to his thigh.

The battle was underway, but neither student moved from their spot, until Corey called forth a large burst of electricity from one of the lamps above him, and shot it at Lee.

Lee ran at such a high speed, he produced an afterimage, as he absorbed the electricity into his sword, sending a burst of white electricity that hit the young man, tossing him a few feet from where he stood.

Somehow, Corey used his aura to shield him from the hit. Sitting on the stage, he tossed a kunai knife at Lee, using his aura to launch himself into the air, above his opponent, tossing more kunai at him.  
Lee dodged them all, producing an after image as he did so, finally slowing down, he slapped Corey across the face with the pole arm, making the geeky child stumble a bit, before he twirled it over his head, hitting Corey in the knee with the edge of the pole, causing him to stand on the opposite leg only. Seizing the opportunity Lee elbowed him in the face, before sliding his pole over the boys throat, choking him.

Corey struggled to hold it off of his throat, while Clayton begin to rally the audience into cheering the student's name, but to his dismay, many didn't care, some even shouted obscene comments to him demanding that he sit down and remain quiet. Other students, such as Nora, cheered the opposite of Clayton.

The girl screamed louder than anyone, demanding that Lee rock from side to side, to add a bit of fatigue to the younger boy's abdomen, now that he had Corey on the floor.

During the short power struggle between Lee and Corey, Nora became so out of hand, she was forcibly removed from the audience and taken to Ospin's office.

"Ahh, what up now, Snowflake?!" Nora yelled, as she was being bounded by a well made rope, before being drug away from the excitement. "I got your back team NIGEL! Yuh yuh yuh!" She continued, before being tossed out of the double doors.  
Lee was so distracted by his friend's cheering, he, accidentally, allowed Corey to get the upper hand and get on his feet, but that still did not matter, for he was still choking him.

Corey's arms fell to his side, brushing against the rectangular pouches, on his thighs, reminding him of the Kunai knives. Luckily, for him, he had but one more left, he used it to stab Lee in his thigh.

The knife pierced through Lee's thin armor, slicing into his thigh. It wasn't too deep, but it was sufficient, Lee released him, hitting his lance on the floor, emitting a bolt of electricity, hitting the boy in his, well protected chest, blowing him off of the stage.

Lee looked at the screen, seeing his data:

83% Health

7% aura,

Condition: Okay.

"Xuang Lee wins!" Called Glenda, "It would seem team CCDM is off to a rough start." She added, looking at Clayton, who swiped his four fingertips horizontally, at the side of his neck, while giving a phony grin.

"Will the next two combatants, please, step forward!" Called Glenda, watching as Max walked briskly into the arena. Josh rode his motorcycle onto the arena, circling around Max twice, before getting off of the loud vehicle.

Before the match began, Josh readied his Barrett .50 cal., making sure he had the rubber bullets in, just in case. When the match started, Josh shot the 50 cal. The bullet hit Max, ricocheting off of his armor and back to Josh, hitting his lower stomach.

All of the students laughed as both of their health bars dropped to zero.

Having a large dent in his armor Max groaned, as he rolled on the floor. Josh had both knees on the floor looking at the tiny dent in his armor. In the end, the judges decided it was a draw.

"What the..." Neil sighed, leaving his sentence unfinished. He rubbed his face, trying to grasp what he just saw, before being called by Blake. The girl pulled him aside, for a private chat.

"Is this is about the ears, I won't..." Blake covered Neil's mouth, to shut him up, as some students passed by, returning to their seats.

"Thank you, but that's not what I wanted to talk about" Blake began, "I wanted to tell you that Clayton's team are friends with HaREM." She advised, knowing of his hatred.

"Are you sure? Who told you?!" He questions, looking around. A scornful frown replaced the content look on Neil's face. Filled with such discontent, he returned to his seat, saying "Consider us even."

Jude had an easy match. Preparing his weapon, he watched as Dillon charged in with his broadsword, only to be disarmed by Jude's weapon, that popped off of his forearm, knocking the sword from Dillon's hands, leaving him defenseless as Jude put the tip of the blade up to the boy's throat, kicking the sword away.

Jude was announced the winner, before he rammed his shoulder into his opponent's chest, causing the, once trash talking, Dillon to fall on his ass, in front of an entire crowd.

In these matches, the challenger was, always the first one allowed in the arena, following this rule, Clayton arrived first, looking around at the crowd.

Clayton felt his heart beat rapidly as Neil walked onto the stage.  
"Sorry about talking mess, back then..." The hefty boy admitted, extending his hand for a handshake.

Neil simply extended the blades on his gauntlet, that rested by his side, rudely replying, "You sure are", never touching his opponent's hand. He stepped into position, without taking his eyes off of Clayton.

"Wow, what a prick." Cardin called, after seeing how Neil treated his opponent.

By this time, Lee had been bandaged up, and given pain medication, before he was allowed to return to the audience.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lee asked, explaining his friend's actions to Cardin. "He isn't trying to be a sport about this." Lee informs, watching as the match begins.

"How is Henry doing?" Neil asked, catching Clayton off guard.

"Well he still has both of his eyes!" Remarks Clayton, belly jiggling as he laughed. Neil focused his anger, sighing, before asking another question regarding Henry. "Get offa his dick will ya?!" Clayton called, drawing his sword. "I know you don't have anything to say after that eye comment, but don't worry I won't..."

Neil snatched the boy's attention, by firing a couple of rounds into the air, promising, "You keep talking like a bitch, I'm going to slap you like one."

After Clayton shut his mouth, he ran to Neil, pulling a small dagger out of his sword, using it to stab at Neil, who, to the chunky boy's dismay, successfully evaded it. Getting the opportunity, Neil hit the dagger out of his opponent's hand, grabbing him by the wrist (of the unarmed hand) afterwards.

Clayton tried to jump on Neil's back and force him to the floor, but Neil jumped, just in time, making Clayton stumble backwards. the skinnier boy, drew his gun, firing as Clayton stumbled, letting himself fall, to avoid being shot.

Clayton, despite his weight moved fast enough to get back to his feet, before Neil could attack, again. This time, when Clayton swung, Neil met it with his aura, damaging the phony Yamato blade. Using his dust, for both weapons, Neil managed to disarm the boy, by swinging the larger version of La Baron, locking blades with Clayton. After Neil got close enough, he kicked Clayton's leg, momentarily crippling him, before, viciously backhanding Clayton, with the backside of Décès, breaking his glasses.

The boy fell on his back, rolling over to crawl away.

With La Baron, (as a 45) Neil shot the boy in the rear as he crawled away, winning the battle, yet Neil was still unsatisfied.

"Let's hear ya squeal, little piggy!" Neil shouts, bashing the boy with the, reverted, (9 millimeter) pistol, before pressing the barrel to his cheek, asking, "How do you know Henry?"

"Lea" The defeated boy answered, before Neil was escorted to Ospin's office. His team was announced the winners, and allowed to got to their class.

Neil received three weeks of detention and a citation, explaining that if he acquired two more, he would be thrown out of Beacon and be replaced, as leader of his team.

"You let Henry stay here after he cut out my eye, so I'm not really worried about this little fray." Neil argued, signing the detention slips.

"You two are the same." Ospin sighed, telling Neil he should control himself. "What'll you do, if you find him?" The man asked, sipping some hot drink. "An eye for an eye will make us all blind." Ospin quotes, setting down his cup.

Neil sat and listened to the man's lecture, in which he complemented the young adult on his victory and group's methods, but eventually began to scold him, because of his actions, after his victory.

The Loa, having seen the whole thing through Neil's point of view, congratulated him on his victory. When he spoke to the Loa in his dream.

"Why were you surprised, when you seen Blake's ears? I already showed you, she was faunus when we last spoke." asked Gédè, reminding Neil of the time he used the plate of food as a crystal ball, to see Blake taking a shower.

Neil doubted, him, sure Gédè was only screwing around, but to his surprise, Gédè showed him that instance, and, just as the spirit informed, her faunus ears were clearly visible.

"Now who's focused on nudity?" Gédè laughed, getting back to their topic of discussion. "You say you wanna see Lea Elkhart?" He asked, changing the image to show a girl with the same color hair as Neil pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were like pools of water, dyed a soft teal.

She was some girl that would pal around with Henry and his friends. She wore a long-sleeved, frilly black shirt, with a cream white corset, to show off her hourglass figure. Though her figure was flawless, she was not. To put it simply, she was capable of being a total bitch.

From what Gédè told the young man, she was quite the temptress, leading many a man, and woman, to their doom, with her beauty.

"She's a fancy whore...and at such a young age." Gédè sighed, with love as well as lament for the girl, who became a woman, far too soon.

"Why is she like 'this'?" Neil asked, pointing to the girl who led a man, in his mid forties, into a secluded storage room.  
Gédè took a drink of his rum, showing Neil what, and who, made her the way she is currently.

A little girl, approximately seven years old, ran, frantically through a large home looking at a man who pursued close behind. From what Neil witnessed, she never got away from that man, falling victim to the darkest of his desires. He was her father's business partner, the man obtained enough money to do away with the girl's father, taking that man's place in the mother's heart and home. The mother didn't care what he did to the girl, just as long as he would keep her taken care of, and off of the streets, she could have cared less.

Lea suffered for years, until her thirteenth birthday, where after stabbing the man, and permanently crippling him for the rest of his life, she ran away to a shelter, still retaining her mental and physical scars. Her parents eventually fell into poverty, living off of scraps, until the day they died.

"Why would you show me that?" Whined Neil, feeling great sorrow for the girl. "Do you think I'll 'go easy' if I fight her?" He wondered, knowing she had Gédè's sympathy.

"I just wanted you to know." It sighed, taking another drink.

"Don't get me wrong; I do feel bad for what happened to her, but..." Neil became silent, at the raise of Gédè's hand.

"I know your heart aches for the girl, and I know you can put the thought of what I showed you out of your mind, but just know: That every reaction has an equal and opposite reaction." The loa advised, showing Neil a group of boys that were great friends of Lea's.

"Who are they?" He asked, thinking they were her protection.  
"Her friends, they have many of the same friends you do." Advised Gédè, showing Neil Yang, Blake, Pyrrah, and many more familiar faces.

Rubbing his chin, Neil asked if Gédè could just tell him where Henry was, instead.

"He has a special magic casted over him, all I am allowed to see is Vale, until he goes to a different city, or dies." Explained Gédè, showing Neil the image of Vale, surrounded by stars, and emitting a beautiful, golden light.

Shaking Gédè's cold, bony hand, that managed to have a tight grip despite his current state, Neil began walking away.

"Death, the part of our life that ends our strife." Rhymed Gédè, eating the food that Neil put by the carving that he created, in the Forever Fall Forest.


	7. Chapter 7 Detour

Hearing about what Team RWBY did, in Vale, Neil chuckled.

"They're my favorite heroes." Jude decided, drinking some vanilla flavored drink.

"It's heroins, dude." Neil corrects, reading some book, leaving only one earphone in his ear.

Jokingly flipping the older boy off, Jude exclaimed, "Man, fuck yer lang-edge!"

The two laughed, and goofed around until Nora and Lie, mainly Nora, pushed open their door...it was more of a kick, really.

"HEY NIGEL!" The hyper girl shouts, scaring both of the boys.  
Jude sat on the floor, now facing the door, with Neil latching onto him for dear life, pointing La Baron at the entryway. Both of the young men squealed like little girls as their two friends took in the image, for a good ten seconds.

"Don't do that!" Jude demanded, trying, desperately, to catch his breath.

"A knock would've sufficed." Lie sighed, agreeing with Jude, who wondered why he still couldn't manage to catch his breath. This was most likely due to the fact that Neil was holding him like a robber would hold a human shield, with his forearm over his partner's throat, as he pointed his gun at the door.

"Lemme go, assclown! And thanks for using me as a human shield, that's very reassuring!" Jude griped, trying to pry Neil away. Finally pulling his friend off, the four continued laughing. "Seriously man you were like a freaked out cat." Jude giggled, raising his back, to depict what he was referring to.

It took her a while, but she finally got to tell her friends why she felt it was necessary to kick the door open. Nora showed them a handful of flyers, stating that there would be a school dance.  
Declining, Neil explained "Thanks for the heads up, but that's not really my thing." as he dangled one of Jude's drinks, in place of asking for one, to which the other boy nodded, speaking to Nora.

"I'd go, but I don't have a date, and I prefer to just stay here and sleep." Jude declined, pretty sure the girl would persist, but, to his amazement, she just let the issue die. The four of them talked for a while, before going to their classes.

"Here, hide these." Lie demanded, quietly slipping a six pack of energy drinks to Neil, who slid them into a mini refrigerator.

"What do I do with them?" Neil asked, grabbing Lie's sleeve, before exiting the room.

"I don't care, just DO NOT let Nora have any." Lie stressed, pushing Neil back into the room. Before locking the door, Neil slipped a couple of cans into his bag. In class, Neil decided to have a drink, hoping to receive some sort of boost in his productivity. After drinking one, he popped open the second can, nearly drinking it all in one gulp. The boy hurried to his second class, so fast he produced an afterimage. This big difference in Neil's actions, and the brightly colored can, caught Jude's eye, making him feel very tired at the thought of Neil chugging energy drinks.

"He might be on par with Nora." Jude gasped, coming to the sudden realization. "Oh that's bad." He grumbled to himself, walking alone in a hallway. "How, and where could he have gotten those drinks? Who knows what he could be up to, as we speak? And why am I just standing here asking myself questions in a dramatic way? I'm really gonna be late to class!" Jude monologued, in the middle of the hallway, just as the tardy bell chimed, letting him know his soliloquy made him late, and prompting him to yell "Noooo" while falling on both knees. "Ah, forget it." He grumbled, going back to his room, planning to go to sleep.

In his next class, Neil sat between Caine and Lynn looking at the next row, where Blake, Ruby, and Weiss sat taking notes. Feeling the dull, torturous pain of boredom, Neil decided to ask Blake a question, but he couldn't quite get her attention. He tried to toss small, torn pieces of paper that he crumbled, but they wouldn't reach. Having exhausted his small supply of paper, Lynn slid the fool two more sheets.

"Crumble the bloody sheet of paper and then toss it at her." Lynn explained, telling him the second one was to be used in case he missed with the first one.

"I won't miss." Neil said confidently taking aim, poking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth.

"Just throw it, mate." Caine rushed, anxious to see what happened.

"I am, you're breaking my concentration!" He whispered, angrily.  
Tossing the paper ball, Neil, Lynn, and Caine watched, as it sailed through the air, on it's way to Blake...until it veered off course, being propelled by the air-conditioning. The paper ball landed in the aisle, just left of where the three RWBY girls sat.

"That was the worst throw...ever...of all time." Caine whispered to Neil, with his Irish accent, before laughing at his fail.

"You son of a bitch." Neil cursed, looking at the air vent. Finally he was ready to throw the last ball, but before he did, he thought to himself, "Why did I need her?"

"What're ya waiting for, boy?" Caine called, expecting him to have already tossed it.

"I forgot what I was going to tell her." Neil admitted, looking at both of his friends. Lynn tried her hardest not to laugh, putting her head on her desk, shielding her face with her arms.

"Ya know; Some people have a brain, others have gears, some have tiny hamsters that run in wheels..." Caine started, keeping a straight face, while talking to his imbecilic friend. Caine completed his thought with, "...you just have a fat, diabetic, hamster, with one amputated leg, sitting in a wheel eating a bloody piece a cake." Caine explained, raising his hand, asking if he could be excused.

Like a wrecking ball, it hit him...

"The dance." he gasped, tossing the ball, hitting his target directly in her cute, black bow.

Looking back, ready to knock the crap out of whoever just tossed the paper ball, Blake seen Neil trying to spell something out with his mouth, knowing he would need to talk loud, for her to hear and understand him.

The girl just shrugged, meaning "I dunno what you're trying to say."  
Lynn, became annoyed, writing his question on his pad, and telling him to hold it up. Finally, she seen it, but before she could answer, the bell rang.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance?"Neil finally asked, in a way that proved he was just an average Joe, not a Prince Charming, nor a bad ass, just some everyday teenager.

"Well..." Blake sighed, trying to decide, quickly trying to sort out the pros and cons. "I'll talk to you about that later, I promise." She swore, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just..." Before Neil could get his sentence out, she was pulled away by her friends. The boy sighed leaning on a wall, sure she was probably looking for someone to go with, so then, the next time they met up, she could deny him. "Oh, fuck all!" He yelled, punching a wall. On the way to his last class, he seen Blake talking to Yang, who was giggling about something, but he was too busy to find out what it was. At the end of class, after everybody else had left, their professor allowed them to speak in private, while he went to get some tools.

"Now what I needed to say is 'dances aren't really my thing', but I do want to see what this one is about." She admitted, showing emotion with her ears. "It's about some sort of old ritual that was pre-old world?" She asked, knowing Neil had to have some knowledge pertaining to that sort of topic. The topic was Halloween, more accurately, Halloween parties. "How well do you dance?" She asked, not knowing that he was completely clueless, when it came to that subject.

"I can't." He admitted, with a hopeless shrug, watching as his friend opened the door to the classroom, letting Professor Mayson in.  
The man held a radio in one hand and a CD in the other.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." Blake promised, inserting the CD.  
After classes were done for the day, teams JNPR and NIGEL went to some large mall in Vale. The seven of them had a pretty good time. Lie, Lee, and Josh walked around one section, looking at shoes and shirts with witty remarks on them, while Pyrrah, Nora, Jaune, and Jude looked around a toy store. Passing by a pet store, Josh spotted a tarantula, saying they should invent a gun that launches giant balls of live tarantulas, and fire in Neil's general direction, for kicks.

"Actually I think there's laws prohibiting the use of live arachnid ammunition. Maybe if they were already dead..." Nora planned, rubbing her chin.

"No, it doesn't carry the same weight." Josh sighed, crumbling up the blueprints, tossing them in the trash.

Once nightfall came, the seven of them went for dinner, but whenever they got up to the front doors of the restaurant, they seen a lady being pulled out by two of the burly employees.

"Get outta here, Lea." The older man demanded, pointing down the street. The girl cussed him out, trying to push past him and his partner, only to be shoved back. Finally, the enraged girl went away.

"Thank god that bitch is gone." The younger man mumbled, motioning for the seven students to come in, holding the door for them as they entered.

"I wonder what that was about?" Jaune thought for a moment.

"They probably screwed up her order, then after she flipped shit, had her escorted out." Lee imagined, handing out menus, knowing he might have done something similar.

"I think I know what she did." Nora called, spying a destroyed table being removed by some employees.

Feet pulsing with short bursts of pain, Blake and Neil sat while Professor Mayson gathered his belongings, as well as the radio.  
"Well boys and girls: I am out of here, y'all have a good day!" The old man called jovially, shoeing the two out of the room before clicking off the lights. They wished the same for him, waving as he walked away.

Walking back to the dorm area, they discussed their costumes for the party. Neil chose to attend as the Phantom, from The Phantom of the opera, which fit, considering what happened to his face.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I'll actually be going somewhere, without my bow." Blake declared, wiggling her ears, happily.

"Perhaps you could leave the ribbon off, for good?" Asked Neil, hoping she would change the way she felt about her ears.

"...or not." She added, with an annoyed tone, to which the boy just sighed an apology.

The two walked, until they had to part ways, to go to their dorms. Having forgot his keys, he was stuck outside of the room, for his team had not yet returned from their outing, having no where else to go he returned to team RWBY's dorm room, asking if he could wait there a while.

Sitting on the bottom bunk, he read some book Blake had, it was more of a encyclopedia, but instead of being about the meaning of words, it was about the Grimm.

When one of the girls finally called him, he wouldn't respond, he simply sat, hunched over the book, not making a sound, nor moving an inch. It wasn't until Ruby gave him a light shove, did he fall on his back, freaking the young girl out.

"OMIGOSH!" The youngest screamed, jumping into Yang's arms, as if she were Scooby Doo. "Is he...dead?" Ruby asked, her high pitched voice seemed to shake.

"Yea, because dead people snore, Ruby." Weiss said sarcastically. "He was probably just exhausted." The rich girl infers, helping Blake put his legs on the bed.

"That's not why he fell asleep." Yang called, knowing a crash when she seen one.

"Crash? But Neil doesn't drive." Ruby wondered. Yang simply set her down and patted her on the head, explaining what the other version of crash meant, and why it was relevant. Yang, having put two and two together, summarized that, for whatever reason, Neil had tons of cheap energy drinks, then went to his classes, then spent the rest of the day with Blake, before the energy drinks began to wear off, which was around the time he got back to his room, causing him to knock out in their room.

Ruby pretty much tuned her out as she was talking, poking the side of the Boy's face that did not have the eye patch.

Neil trudged through the Forever Fall Forest, before coming to Gédè's tree. Opening a door like structure on the back, Neil slowly walked inside. He could smell the familiar cigar smoke through the tree, before he came in, but now it was stronger. There was a dimly lit, dirt walkway, leading to the crossroads, where the Loa could be found.

"You enjoy yourself, my dear." Gédè called waving goodbye to the female entity he was talking to, before looking back at Neil. "Will you still choose not to show the girl mercy?" It seemed to implore, taking another puff of it's large cigar.

Shaking his head, Neil calmly answered. "No. If she, willingly opposes me, I will try my damnedest to kill her."

"What if she is better than you, in the end?" It asked, seeing a reality in which Neil failed to defeat Lea.

"I would die fighting, perhaps giving her another scar, before I go." Neil decided, with a depressed shrug.

"You two are opposites." Gédè acknowledged, watching as Lea showed mercy, whereas Neil murders another in cold blood, in front of that person's friends.

"What do you see?" Inquired Neil, trying to see what he was looking at.

"It's what could happen, what will, and what won't." He answered.

Neil waved to him apologizing, saying that he will live to become many, taking out whatever threat existed to stand in his way. Waking up on team RWBY's floor, the next morning, he sat up, removing a sticky note from his forehead.

"Good morning, Neil. We had classes early today, hopefully you wake up in time to attend them." Signed Team RWBY.

"Such a nice sentiment..." He smiled, grateful for their help, as he pulled himself from the fluffy carpet. "...but fuck that, I've got other stuff to do." Decided Neil, looking through the window.

"Go, she is there, waiting for you." The Loa informed, instructing him to hurry into Vale, and behind some old restaurant. When Neil followed the instructions, he stood facing a large, chain link fence, which he was told to climb. Eventually the Loa's directions led him to a large, rusted out, seemingly abandoned, warehouse.

Prying open to large door, Neil's eye began to adjust to the darkness within the room.

"Are you Neiless?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, and you are Lea." Neil retorts, preparing Décès' blades.


	8. Chapter 8 Bon Voyage

"I've got something important to tell you Neil." Lea admits, walking closer to Neil, who simply stepped back.

"Yes you do." Agreed Neil, expecting her to pull a weapon. "Henry, where is he?!" the boy asked, still full of such a hate.

"That's not it." Called Lea, halting for a split second.

"Like hell it isn't!" He argued, walking closer to her, menacingly. Normally, she called the shots, and threatened people, but this time was different.

"Just calm down, Neil." The girl called, raising her hands, as if she were being held up.

"You will tell me what I want to know." He demands, holding the large talon, up to her face.

"I could also tell you what you need to know, if you'd just calm down." She seemed to entreat, removing her weapon belt, with a holstered pistol on one side, and small throwing knives on the other. "He led you to me, didn't he?" She asked, knowing the answer. "He's told me all about you." Lea continued.

Using his aura, he produced the large, orange blade, touching the tip of it to her throat, ignoring her words, asking "Where is Henry?" Continuing to talk about Gédè, Neil cut her off, repeating his question, even louder. When she wouldn't talk, Neil, swept one of her legs, causing her to fall to a knee. "The Loa told me about your childhood, and I felt sorry for you, but that won't stop me from killing you, if you get in my way!" He shouts, drawing La Baron. "Just tell me where Henry is and you will live." He promised, taking the gun off of safety.

"Front door." The young lady answered, pointing to the door that Neil came through, to see eight shadowy figures. Four were team Rl'YEH, and the other four were team HaREM.

"Here we are, you fuck!" Called Henry, from the crowd.  
Readying his Aura and dust, Neil lit his cigar, raising La Baron. Before the battle could begin, a motorcycle could be heard in the distance, growing closer and louder as the seconds flew past.  
Ray Lynch, leader, and king ass hole, of team Rl'YEH, noticed the sound first, asking if anyone else heard an engine revving?

Suddenly, Josh and Van dropped in, through the weakened roof, making way for the rest of their fellow teammates. As a distraction, Josh and Van tossed flash grenades, blinding their enemies.

Lynn and Jude ran in, putting a team Rl'YEH on their hipster asses.  
Josh ran to an office atop metal stairs, finding a good position overlooking the battlefield.

Lea, pulled Neil behind a bunch of metal crates, so they could finish their discussion, before Neil could fire, or even point the weapon at her, she gave him a hug.

"You are my older brother." She finally explained, sliding La Baron from his grasp. "I was set up for adoption, about a year after you were born, that's where I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Elkhart." She explained, telling him that Gédè felt great sorrow because he, inadvertently, gave her a terrible childhood, as opposed to letting that family suffer from all of the things that plagued those who lived in poverty, which, in Lea's case, meant a terrible illness that would claim her infant life.

"I am so sorry, Neiless." Gédè sighed, knowing there was no other way for the two of them to meet and know the truth.

"Is that true Lea?" Gasped, Yvette, of team Rl'YEH.

"Yes, but my real name is Alice...Alice Samedi." She called, before killing the girl with her brother's gun. "Have I done well, brother dearest?" She asked looking to Neil for some sort of praise.

"You will come with me when this is over." He ordered, reclaiming his pistol. He told her to sit with Josh and make sure nobody interrupted him while he sniped.

Obediently, the girl went and introduced herself to Josh, telling him Neil's orders.

Jude fought Raelin once more, whereas Josh killed May with one shot, finding a way to trump her agility.

"One shot one kill, bitch." Grumbled Josh, continuing to take aim.  
Ebert, smart mouthed young man, who pretended to know everything, met his match in his fight with Caine. The Irishman was mocked by Ebert, until Caine's fast hands proved too much for his pretentious foe. Caine used his bare hands to grab the chain that attached the extending blade to the hilt. Caine pulled as hard as he could, pulling Ebert close to him, receiving only minor cuts in the process.

Caine was sure to ruin the pretty boy's face with his axe, killing him rather violently.

Naktus fought Harry, parrying his throwing knives with his Karambit by swinging it in a circular motion by a small black rope. When Harry moved in closer, Naktus switched the way he fought, holding the knife by it's handle.

Trying to strike at his opponent got him killed, for Naktus punched at the side of Harry's knife wielding hand, only to be stopped by the hipster's other hand. This changed nothing, because as Harry moved his hand forward, to stab Naktus, the boy parried Harry's blade, cutting Harry's wrist wide open, with a flick of the sharp karambit.

As Harry stepped back, dropping his weapon, Naktus lunged onto him, wrapping himself around the thin boy, stabbing him over and over, until they hit the ground.

"Well...shit." Josh muttered, slightly shocked by what he seen. "Damn I'm glad I didn't fight him." He said to himself, prompting Alice to ask what he saw, a question which remained unanswered.

"Nice to see you've repaired it." Neil called to Henry, sarcastically, as he readied himself.

"Actually no, I bought another one. Speaking of buying replacements, you should do something about that eye patch." Henry chuckled. Believe it or not, Neil wasn't too angry about the smartass remark regarding his eye, or the lack there of, but the fact that Henry didn't make his weapon like everyone else, the fact that he couldn't be man enough to roll up his sleeves and create his own weapon. What ate at Neil the most was the fact that he technically lost to this boy.

Getting very silent, Neil stared at his opponent, letting the hate fill him. Somehow, all thoughts of failure and defeat fled from Neil's mind. He let Henry run up to him, closer than last time, yet this time, instead of grasping the blade, Neil leapt back, distancing himself.

"C'mere asshole!" Called Henry, still moving forward. With a wave of his hand, Neil parried Henry's strike, bouncing the cheap blade off of his blades.

Jude fought Raelin, who, eventually dropped her weapon, yielding to Jude.

"Fuck this, I won't die for him." The girl chose, dropping her weapon, sliding it away from her with her foot.

Using black blood, Lee got the better of Ellen, giving her the option to fight and die, or surrender and live to see another day. The girl noticed that her team was surrounded, and Rl'YEH was nearly wiped out.

Before Ray could strike, Neil gave some sort of signal to Van, who nodded, making Morgen and Mitternacht detach from his arms, forming into a great sword, titled Equinox. When the sword is formed, Van uses dust to produce a bright flash. Seeing the signal, Josh covered Alice's eyes, as well as his, their allies, having drilled this plan repeatedly, shielded their eyes as well.

Henry swung wildly, after being blinded. Catching Henry's blade with Décès, Neil broke the phony sword, this time hitting it with the orange blade-like aura on La Baron. Henry's eyes did not clear up, until Neil knocked him to the floor with a powerful burst of wind that blew away his glasses.

"Oh well aren't we tough, bringing your gun to a sword fight." Ray called, shooting off his mouth, saying that neil was just some pussy that couldn't win a battle otherwise.

"Don't be all pissy, because your dumb ass didn't think about it." Neil mocked, pushing Henry away with a gust of wind. Before Ray could disperse another rude comment, Neil sighed, telling the boy, "If I don't shoot you before you blurt out another sentence, it'll be a fuckin' miracle!"

Returning his focus to Henry, Neil heard Ray mocking the latter statement, saying "You rely on that little piece of yours! Too damn much, ya know that? I bet it can't even rip through my armor!"

"Praise the lord!" Neil shouts, enlarging the nine millimeter pistol into a forty-five, before oiling the squeaky wheel. The round did indeed pierce his armor, getting lodged into his body. "Well whadda ya know; It seems talking shit to the guy with a significant advantage over you is actually a bad idea." Gasped Neil sarcastically, turning almost everyone's attention to him and Ray. Groaning Ray watched as Henry slowly made his way to safety, only to be caught by Alice.

"Neil he's getting away!" Called the young girl, disobeying her sibling's wishes by escaping Josh. The girl drew her pistol, forcing the boy to a halt.

"Henry, before you leave, is there anything you'd like to say to your companions?" Neil asked, watching as Henry looked around to see his friends who had either died or deserted him. "Well?" He asked looking at Raelin and Ellen, then at Ray. "Will you just leave them like this?" Neil prods, rubbing salt in the wound.

"Yes." Sighed Henry, inching closer and closer to the door. Though Alice could have easily shot him, Neil commanded her to holster her pistol.

"I'm not done yet." Neil explained with a confident smile, before showing Henry's true colors. "You will sacrifice all of these people just so you could run and hide for a while, only to be hunted down and killed anyway?" He asked, telling Henry that he could at least be honest, before screwing over his allies.

"We aren't his allies." Called Ellen, angrily.

"...not anymore." Raelin agreed, watching Ray writhing in pain.

"What about him, Henry? He just took a bullet for you. Would you have done the same for him, or will you just use him? Don't worry, no matter what you say I'll still allow you to leave." Neil assured, holstering La Baron.

Henry simply nodded his head, signifying yes, for he felt himself unable to say it. The look on Ray's face was that of anger and discust.

"Wow." Neil chuckled, knowing Henry would say that. "I personally would've had the balls to go down with the ship...but I won't judge you, Henry." Neil grinned, using Henry's actions as proof that everyone who died backing him did so in vain.

"I won't die on my knees." Henry said, beginning to turn around, only to be stopped by Rays screams of pain, forced out of the boy by Neil.

"Indeed you won't, because I'll rip them from your legs, before I kill you...quit trying to save face by getting the last word, and get outta my sight." Neil demanded, getting the boy's attention one last time. Henry turned around to see Neil extending La Baron's orange blade, before using it to end Ray's life. "Behold, the price of freedom." Neil called, showing Henry his hand that was coated in Ray's blood. Henry walked out, hearing Neil yell, "Now look at yours and see the same currency!" Meaning he led them to their death.

"What now?" Alice wondered cleaning the blood from Neil's hand.

"I will spare him. He took one of my eyes, and I took five of his friends." Neil decided, looking at Ellen and Raelin with his frighteningly expressionless face, telling them they should find another place to live.

"He will come for you." She added, interrupting her brother.

"He won't." Doubted Neil.

"He will- She argued, until Neil interrupted her, saying that he would go for him first. Neil apologized to Ellen and Raelin, having him and his team pitch in so they could bury May. Neil explained to them that this was a bad case of wrong place, wrong time, before handing them the money.

"If your decision is to leave something like that to chance...I will honor it, brother." Sighed Alice, hugging the boy.

After all was said and done, Josh rigged an explosive that destroyed the small warehouse, and the evidence that incriminated them all.

Soon after the destruction of the warehouse, Ellen and Raelin fled Vale, it was said that team Rl'YEH had done the same.

Neil enrolled Alice in school, every time he went into public with her he could nearly hear people talking about her. Feeling a bit annoyed, he had a long talk with her one day, to make it a little more uncomfortabe for him, Gédè was present.

"I can't have 'that' being said about you, it's very damaging to the family image, not to mention the way people talk about you, and treat you." Neil said, hugging the girl.

"You've got other stuff to do. I can see you will become a strong huntress." Gédè added, patting the girl on the back. "Also, I have been carrying you two for far too long." Gédè added, lighting a cigar. "I can see you have both learned to stand on your own two feet, so I will no longer protect you." It continued, giving them both a hug.

"Meaning if we die, you'll take us away?" Asked Alice, nervously.

"Yea, pretty much." The loa answered nonchalantly. Both of the children understood, and waved goodbye to him, before waking up in their room the next day, after having one last feast with the Loa.


	9. Chapter 9 Avarice and acceptance

A strange numbness enveloped Team VaLCaN and NIGEL. They never had to kill anyone before, but now that they did, they felt odd. Incomplete, and scared. What if people found out? What if they were made fugitives and hunted by their friends later on in life? All of the students involved were noticeably different. Their friends would ask if they were alright, or if there was something on their mind. They felt disconnected from the rest of the world.

Jude sometimes looked to the Emerald Forest, emitting a heavy sigh. The boy walked alone while on some special field trip.

"Jude?" Weiss asked when she seen boy sitting alone looking at some paper.

"Hey, did Ozpen ever tell us what those ruins were?" Jude wondered, never looking away from the forest.

"Yeah, he told us they were ruins. Whatever was there might of been of use about a millennia ago, but there's nothing there now." She explained, after recalling what she seen when team RWBY and JNPR were getting the relics.

"But then why was..." Jude's thought trailed off, causing a long pause.

"Why what?" Weiss asked, watching the boy sit, frozen in thought with his mouth opened, slightly.

"When we had to get ours the place was booby trapped, so whenever Lee swiped the relics, the place began to fall apart, after that Neil lost his eye, then we had to pull him to safety." He recalled, replaying in his mind.

"That was just a challenge set up by Ozpen." Weiss doubted.  
"Then why did I find this down there?" He asked, showing the girl a small chunk of emerald. Weiss's mouth fell open, latching onto the boy's hand that he closed around the gemstone.

"Where...how did..." Weiss took a deep breath before trying to orient her words to form an intelligible sentence. "You're telling me you found this in those ruins?" She asked, pointing in the general direction.

"Yea, here you want it?" He asked, offering it to her, as if it were something as simple as a soda.

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't." She admitted, unsure why he would just give it away, like it was nothing. "How could you be so calm about this?" She wonders, standing in front of him while he looked calmly up at her, from where he sat.

"Because I know where, and how to get more." He announced quietly, closing the small thing into her hand. "Wanna go to the dance with me? I'll let you have the gem?" He asked, still holding the girl's hand.

"Yes I do." She smiled watching him stand and walk away calmly.

"Wait a second: Didn't you already say I could have the gem?" Weiss remembered, feeling tricked.

"No, I asked if you wanted it." He reminds with a confident grin.

"How are you going to get more?" She wondered, as he walked off.

"Don't worry, I've got it all sorted out." He assured. "Sunday?" He asked, happily reminding her.

"Sunday." She agreed, seeing a different part of him, for in her eyes he was just some lazy idiot, as opposed to the rest of his teammates who were just idiots, plain and simple. "It looks like I've misjudged him." She thought to herself, before Yang started talking to her.

Lee and Neil remembered the arachnataur that pursued them with such zeal, until Henry dealt a small bit of damage to it, causing it to flee. Each boy shuddered, upon recollection.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea." Proposed Jude, walking over with Weiss. "See this gem? I know where we could find more." He asked, as Weiss raised the beautiful stone.

"Is that..." Lee couldn't finish his sentence, the allure of the hypnotic green gem was so appealing, it forced him to gawk in disbelief. All of his friends were more than happy to go to the Ruined Ruins in search of more. It was all of the incentive they needed, so after classes were finished for that week, the four teens set off, only to be stopped by team RWBY who, due to Weiss' big mouth, found out about the excursion and wanted in. Much to Neil's dismay, his sister found out as well.

"Oh damn." He sighed, allowing all of them to join. Before long the group was at the opening of the Ruins. Unfortunately, the opening was collapsed, probably due to the effects of the trap.

"Well that sucks, time to go." Jude decided, turning his back on the project altogether, hoping to head home.

Standing directly behind him, Weiss waited for him to turn around, before asking, "Where're you going?" with her arms folded, staring at him blankly.

"...home..." He answered, in a small voice.

"To clear rubble?" She asked, ignoring the boy's answer.

"No, I said home-" He reiterated, with a shaky tone, watching the girl grow angrier with every millisecond that slipped by.

"-To get a shovel, to clear that?" She continued, walking forward, making the boy back up to the ruined entryway. "Jude...clear the path." She quietly demanded, watching as the boy began moving the rubble.

Neil and the rest of the team chuckled a little. Blake stood beside Neil bumping his arm, suddenly it wasn't that funny anymore. The rest of the boys cleared the rubble, while Weiss and Blake high-fived each other, victoriously. Even with boys clearing the passage it took a great amount of effort and time, so the girls began to help, speeding up the process, which proved repetitive and arduous.

Having cleared up most of the rubble, the group manage to gain entry into the ruins. The group turned to Jude who looked at their demolished surroundings, but to no avail, he only remembered what it looked like before it collapsed, and now that it did, the gems seemed like a needle in a haystack.

"Well...now what?" Asked Lee, Jude, and many others.

"We sure as hell aren't going home now!" Decided Weiss, sternly. "We've come so far." She continued, slowly growing depressed and disgusted due to their rotten luck.

"And who knows where the gems are? I say we turn back." Decided Neil, looking at the exit.

"Calm down." Ruby said, moving Weiss away from Neil, before she could say something rude.

"I've got it!" Yang sprang in. "We should put it to a vote. All in favor of leaving?" She asked looking around the group.

"Aye" Answered Alice, Neil, Josh, and Blake. The rest wished to stay, so they stayed, having been outvoted by one person.

"Yaay, adventure." Grumbled Neil, walking around with his hands in his pockets. Eventually, he noticed something big moving out of the corner of his eye. Holding his flashlight and his gun up to look around he seen nothing, and eventually lowered them. "Guys, I think I seen something." Neil warned, looking around frantically.

"Quit trying to scare us, it won't work." Weiss demanded, walking beside Jude.

Jude stopped immediately, claiming that he saw something scurrying around too. Blake thought she heard what sounded like somebody tapping their fingers on a desk, and alerted the group.  
"There's definitely something here with us." Blake admitted, listening to some sort of tapping, along with Jude, who noticed the tapping was Morse code.

"'You're not welcome here. Why have you come?'" Jude translated, answering, truthfully, before asking if they could continue their search for the emeralds. "'Please, speak with us, face to face, then we'll see what we can accomplish.'" The unknown entity demanded, before ceasing it's code.

"What just happened?" Wondered Ruby, expecting something bad, but surprisingly enough, nothing bad happened. The group made it to a large chamber where candles were lit, coating the place in light.

Three figures emerged from the shadowy area leading out of the room. Three large Arachnataurs stood, looking at the group.

"Oh, fuck all." Neil grumbled, beholding one of the most feared creatures in their world. And to add icing on the cake of dismay, the Arachnataur that chased Neil, some time ago, was the "boss" of the group, which, by the Grimm's description, was quite vast...

Arachnataurs are intelligent creatures, they are able to communicate with many humans through sign language and/or Morse code.

"I know you four. You are the ones I pursued some time ago." The creature remembered, signing to Jude.

"Please let me explain." He pleaded, hoping to calm the fierce leader, telling him Neil was very sick, and explained that it couldn't be helped. The groups talked it over, eventually bringing up the emeralds which were as valuable to them as dollar store sequents are to us, they liked having them around, but they realized it wasn't really necessary, for besides being beautiful to look at, they had no real use for them.

"Here, have all that you can carry, but after you leave here, you must never come back." Instructed the odd creature, leading them to the treasure, to which they all agreed never to speak of again. "It is nothing against you, children, but your people can be quite brutal to those who have what they want." Explained the leader, shaking hands with Neil. The boy shuddered a little, after feeling the creature's hand.

Leaving the ruins the students waved goodbye to their newfound friends, who would be sure to remember how pleasant they were. Without a doubt, the Arachnataurs could say that not all humans are monsters. The group walked out of the woods, feeling a stronger bond forming, Weiss was so happy that she gave Jude the largest hug that he'd ever received.

"You did good, Jude." Weiss commends, releasing him, timidly, offering him a handshake. Seeing the rest of the group walking onwards, paying no attention to the two of them, Jude kissed her hand, before the two of them rejoined the group, nonchalantly.


	10. Chapter 10 A bad choice of words

Walking through town, with Alice and Blake, Neil seen some young guy calling to them, waving from a balcony, at some cafe. The boy hopped off of the balcony, and a few other things, making his way to the sidewalk, safely, before greeting them, especially Alice, whom he greeted with a hug and a kiss.

"Were have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." He asked, ignoring Neil completely. Watching the airhead ramble, Neil remained quiet, and out of the way, much like a snake veiled in grass, preparing to strike.

"Oh, Sun!" Blake called, noticing a change in Neil's behavior. "This is her brother, Neil." She introduced, watching as the two shook hands.

"Hey, man."Greets Sun.

"Hallo" Neil rasped. Nobody, other than Blake, noticed the difference in Neil's tone, or behavior.

"Come with me, Neil." Blake called, pulling the boy by the arm.

"There's a costume shop around here, somewhere." She informed, still tugging him away. Neil tried to keep an eye on his sister until Blake pulled him into an alleyway.

"Well there certainly isn't a costume shop here." Neil said searching for the costume store sign or a map or anything that would point them in the right direction.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked, watching the boy look around for a few minutes, before he could be dismissive, she cut him off, "Don't dodge my question! Why were you giving Sun the death stare?"

The smile faded from Neil's face "Cuz I don't like those type of people." He answered, peeking out of the alleyway, not realizing what he said. Though he was referring to fast talking, muscular guys who are only looking for an opportunity to get a girl in bed, he made it sound like he was being hateful towards Sun because he was a faunus.

"Excuse me..." She gasped, feeling offended, on behalf of her people. "...what do you mean by that?" She asked, turning him around.

"What'd I say?" He wondered, accidentally offending Blake who answered him saying she was "that type of person" too, before she stormed off. Following her, Neil called her name a few times, but it was no use, she just kept walking. Sun and Alice heard them, and followed close behind.

"Go away." She demands, before picking up the pace, the dope followed her still, until she turned around and slapped him across the face. The commotion took place in plain view, the citizens of Vale watched as intently and quietly as they would some dramatic TV show.

"Okay, go cry to your friends about the dude you THOUGHT was being racist!" He shouts watching as she ran away from her problem. Feeling their eyes on him, he looked around to see the audience watching him closely. "Everybody's got problems, people!" He shouts, addressing the audience, before he pulled Sun and Alice apart, swearing to shoot Sun next time he seen them together.

Returning to their dormitory, Neil and Alice put their friends out, hoping to have a quiet discussion to talk out their "problem", however their discussion was anything but silent, and it drew a bit of attention from their neighbors.

"Must you fuck every guy in Vale?" He shouts, after flipping a table, in place of hurting his sister.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked picking up the cups that fell with the table.

"I mean that fast talkin', Diddy Kong lookin', motherfucker!" He answered striking the counter top, with his fist.

"His name is Sun Wu Kong!" She informs angrily.

"I don't care what his name is, you aren't supposed to be-" His sister cut him off, telling him she knew better than to be acting like a whore, and she had never had sex with Sun. "Listen, just resist the urge to do something stupid." He advised, telling the girl to be careful and to stay out of trouble. The two stopped yelling, after Neil, single handedly, destroyed the small dining room out of frustration. "How many 'clients' have you had?" He wondered, picking up a few things that littered the floor. Helping him clean, she hugged him as tight as she could, telling him he was one of the two men she could ever really love. He simply repeated his question.

"Quite a few, brother. Everyone wants to have a good time." She admitted, shamefully.

"Not everyone..." He admitted, raising his hand, silently. "...some just want a chance at revenge." He explained, referring to himself and his goal. The girl gave him a pen and paper, after sitting him down at a desk. She called out names and their last known locations, while she cleaned his mess. Henry was the first name on the list, next was Clayton and his team, and the shit list went on, approximately ten more people were meant to be killed because of their affiliation with Lea Elkhart.

"Ya know, I didn't fuck everyone on this list." She admits, with some sort of pride.

"By god if you fucked Clayton and his band of shitstains, I'll..." Neil was interrupted by his sister, who nearly vomitted at the thought of having sex with those imbociles.

Holding back the vomit the girl wondered, "Do you really think that low of me, Neiless?"

"Mon chouchou, you don't wanna know what I think." The older sibling warned, taking a large sip of soda, before putting a star next to the names of the people she did have sex with.


End file.
